1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal a user terminal device including a display panel in a square shape and a displaying method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of user terminal devices have been developed and distributed. Recently, a size of user terminal devices has been minimized, but the functions of the user terminal devices have become more diverse, and, therefore, the demands for the user terminal devices have been increasing.
A user terminal device may provide various content, such as multimedia contents and application screens, upon a request of a user. A user may select a desired function using a button or a touch screen provided on a user terminal device. A user terminal device may selectively execute a program according to a user interaction between a user and the device, and display the result thereof.
As more diverse functions are provided by a user terminal device, there is a need for a method of displaying content or a user interface method. That is, as the method of displaying content has changed and the type and function of the content have been increasing, the related art interaction methods such as selecting a button or touching a screen may be insufficient to perform various functions of a user terminal device.
Thus, there is a need of user interaction technology which enables a user to use a user terminal device more conveniently.